


Сердце леса

by nokot



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types, Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokot/pseuds/nokot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В самом центре одного большого леса было маленькое озеро, о существовании которого не знал ни один человек. Даже самые опытные охотники, исходивший лес и окружающие его луга вдоль и поперек, за всю свою жизнь ни разу не оказывались на берегу этого озера, всякий раз увлекаемые в сторону некой неведомой и невидимой силой. Пак, Робин Славный Малый, умел не только заводить людей, старых и малых, туда, куда им вовсе не хотелось попасть, но и мастерски уводил их от тех мест, куда им, по его мнению, попадать не следовало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сердце леса

Многие люди, даже те, кто по той или иной причине считает себя большими знатоками в данном вопросе, ошибочно полагают, что эльфы, феи, духи и прочие волшебные существа днем спят, предпочитая резвиться по ночам. Впрочем, герои этого суеверия и сами не горят большим желанием раскрывать смертным невеждам глаза на совершенно очевидную истину: солнечный свет — слишком драгоценный дар Природы, чтобы не наслаждаться им в полной мере.

Люди правы лишь в одном: эльфы и феи любят резвиться по ночам. С рассветом они ложатся спать, разбредаясь и разлетаясь по самым укромным уголкам лесов, лугов или оврагов, но сон их недолог: уже вскоре после полудня большинство из них (ленивое меньшинство есть даже среди эльфов и фей) протирают глаза и выбираются из своих укрытий — на солнце.

Почему же люди не видят их при дневном свете? Ответ настолько прост, что даже странно, что суеверие об исключительно ночной жизни эльфов и фей существует в почти неизменном виде многие сотни лет: волшебным существам, неунывающим долгожителям, неугомонным обитателям лесной чащи и лугового разнотравья тоже нужно время для самих себя. Поэтому они прячутся в самых недоступных местах, наводят вокруг себя морок, скрывающий их от любопытных людских глаз, и занимаются своими делами. В конце концов, смертные — вовсе не пупы Земли, чтобы уделять им все внимание и время, пусть люди и убеждены в обратном, что само по себе является одним из древнейших и устойчивых заблуждений.

В самом центре одного большого леса было маленькое озеро, о существовании которого не знал ни один человек. Даже самые опытные охотники, исходившие лес и окружающие его луга вдоль и поперек, за всю свою жизнь ни разу не оказывались на берегу этого озера, всякий раз увлекаемые в сторону некой неведомой и невидимой силой. Пак, Робин Славный Малый, умел не только заводить людей, старых и малых, туда, куда им вовсе не хотелось попасть, но и мастерски уводил их от тех мест, куда им, по его мнению, попадать не следовало.

В тот теплый июньский полдень Пак сидел на своем излюбленном месте — на заросшем густой и мягкой травой берегу озера в самом сердце Волшебного леса. Солнце было ярким, но не жарким, его лучи пробивались сквозь медово-зеленую листву деревьев, освещая мягким светом проказника-эльфа, по самую макушку погруженного в очередное очень важное дело — Пак плел венок.

Его полупрозрачные уши, испачканные засохшей тиной колени, взъерошенные вихры и покрытые мелкими царапинами локти торчали во все стороны. Время от времени он отрывался от своего занятия и поправлял сползшую с плеча тонкую холщовую рубашку, мужскую или женскую — не разобрать, но, судя по слишком большому размеру, явно украденную с веревки, растянутой позади крестьянского дома, или даже из-под самого носа герцогской прачки. 

Вокруг него были разложены цветы чертополоха вперемежку с репейником, тонкие еловые лапки и веточки можжевельника, желтые лютики и пестрые птичьи перья. Пак выбирал нужную ему в данный момент веточку или цветок и прикладывал их к своему творению, скрепляя между собой тонкими стеблями вьюнка. 

Наклонившись вперед, чтобы дотянуться до самого крупного репейника, Пак качнул бедром и спугнул прятавшуюся в его тени лягушку. Со второй попытки проворный эльф накрыл беглянку ладонью, но сразу же ее отпустил. Большая стрекоза, сидевшая все это время на его прогретой солнцем макушке, спустилась пониже — сначала на голое плечо Робина, затем на его колено. Пак покосился на нее, но прогонять не стал.

Большая тень легла на разложенное перед Паком растительное богатство. Он поднял голову и тут же вскинул руку вверх, чтобы прикрыть глаза ладонью, как козырьком. Лица нарушителя своего уединения он не видел, но фигуру мог узнать даже впотьмах. Король Оберон стоял в шаге от берега, по щиколотку в воде. Его штаны, пошитые из плотного шелка терракотового цвета, были завернуты до середины икр; камзол из такой же ткани, отделанный вышивкой и золотым шнуром, был перекинут через плечо; распахнутый ворот тонкой батистовой сорочки открывал стороннему взгляду висящий на шее Оберона изумруд в затейливой золотой оправе. Парадные сапоги из мягкой телячьей кожи шлепнулись на траву рядом с Паком, за ними последовал камзол. 

Пак вскочил на ноги и одернул рубашку, в результате чего она свалилась с его левого плеча почти до самого локтя. Рубашка оказалась женской, но настолько большой, что доставала Паку до колен. Он выровнял ее, как смог, и воскликнул:

— Король Оберон!

— Ш-ш-ш, — остановил его король. — Не кричи. И долой формальности.

Он вышел на берег и опустился на траву. Пак смотрел на него сверху вниз, наклонив голову набок.

— Что? Как прошлый раз? — уточнил он.

— Угу.

— И надолго?

— Я же сказал — как прошлый раз. 

— То есть, пока вы не решите, что я опять в чем-нибудь провинился, — деловито резюмировал Пак.

— Вы? — переспросил Оберон.

— Ты, — на лице Пака появилось выражение полного смирения. — Все равно это ненадолго.

— Посмотрим, — рассмеялся король. — Куда это ты так вырядился? И что это? Венок?

Пак снова уселся перед своими ветками, цветами, перьями и репейником и стал сгребать их в одну кучу, бросив поверх нее свое незавершенное творение.

— Да так, ничего особенного, — бормотал он, стряхивая с подола рубахи еловые иголки. — Ерунда, как обычно. Ты был у герцога? — попытался он сменить тему. — Как дела у старика?

Оберон наблюдал за ним с ироничной улыбкой.

— Старик живет воспоминаниями. До утра рассказывал мне истории из своей юности. 

— Который это по счету?

— Кто? Герцог? Так кто ж их считает! Десятый или двенадцатый… не помню. Скоро появится новый.

Пак попытался отодвинуть образовавшуюся кучу в тень под кусты. 

— Ты разве не будешь заканчивать свой венок?

— Я передумал, — отмахнулся Пак. — И он не мой. В смысле, не для меня.

Оберон протянул руку и дернул его за рукав, Пак поспешил вернуть рубахе пристойный вид. 

— Что ты задумал, Робин? Давай, расскажи мне! Мне так надоело слушать болтовню старого герцога, что я с радостью послушаю твою.

Пак сел на пятки и сложил руки на коленях, как примерный школьник.

— Помнишь того доктора? Из деревни рядом с замком? Новенький, недавно из города приехал. 

Оберон слегка нахмурился, вспоминая, но потом все-таки кивнул.

— Я слышал, он любит хвалиться, что не верит ни в бога, ни в черта, ни тем более в эльфов и «прочих фей». В бога и черта — ладно, пусть его не верит, но в эльфов!

Короля настолько позабавила та серьезность, с которой Пак негодовал по поводу неверия какого-то сельского доктора, что он не выдержал и расхохотался.

— Так ты решил его проучить?

— Но он же буквально напрашивается! — надулся оскорбленный в лучших чувствах Пак. — Сегодня на закате он должен возвращаться домой из деревни, которая за мостом. Он пойдет пешком. Я хотел подкараулить его и заманить куда-нибудь поглубже в лес. Поводил бы его там до утра, а потом бы отправил домой с таким вот венком на голове.

— А рубашку эту тоже для доктора добыл? — Оберон снова потянулся к манящему своей фривольностью рукаву, но Пак проворно увернулся. 

— Он бы думал, что я девица, из сельских. Ходил бы за ней — то есть за мной — до самого утра, и думал бы, что венок не из чертополоха, а из васильков, а я бы… — вдруг он прервался и прищурившись посмотрел на короля: — А хочешь, я его к тебе приведу? На твою поляну?

— И что я буду с ним делать? На поляне? — добродушно усмехнулся Оберон. — Будь он не доктором, а докторовой женой, я бы согласился.

Пак отвернулся и что-то пробормотал. Оберон бросил в него оторвавшимся от венка репейником.

— Громче!

— Я говорю, у доктора нет жены! — сердито выкрикнул Пак. — И вообще, я другое имел в виду.

— Вот в другой раз и приведешь, — примирительно пообещал ему Оберон. — Доктора или еще кого. Поморочим какому-нибудь всезнайке голову, как уже раньше делали. 

— А что же сегодня? Может, на сельских пастухов морок навести? Пусть они уведут овец подальше от деревни — на ярмарку, например. Продать попытаются…

Оберон покачал головой.

— Или над охотниками на рассвете потеху устроить, подменить им всю дичь на соломенные чучелки?

Король отмел и это предложение. Робин сник. 

— Что же тогда?

Оберон повернул голову в сторону озера и долго смотрел на золотые солнечные блики. Пак решил, что король не в настроении, и тоже уставился на воду, обхватив колени руками.

— Все это уже было, — меланхолично произнес Оберон, откидываясь на локти.

— М-м?

— Заблудившиеся не по своей воле путники, сбитые с толку охотники, овцы с пастухами… — он посмотрел на Пака. — Придумай что-нибудь новенькое.

— Совсем-совсем новенькое?

— Угу.

Пак уставился на своего короля большими от удивления глазами, словно спрашивая: «Совсем новенькое? Ты это серьезно?» Оберон кивнул.

— Что-нибудь, чего ты раньше никогда не делал. Но чтобы без большого вреда для людей и твоих собратьев, и чтобы я не решил потом, что ты опять серьезно провинился. 

Пак озадаченно нахмурился, надул щеки, с шумом выдохнул, закатил глаза, сел на пятки, почесал затылок, затем плечо и шею. Оберон с интересом следил за его телодвижениями.

— Отчего ты весь в царапинах?

— Что?

— У тебя все руки и шея в царапинах.

— А, это! Малина.

Оберон вопросительно приподнял брови, ожидая более подробных объяснений.

— Собирал малину сегодня утром, — пристальный взгляд короля заставил Пака поежиться, он еще раз почесал локоть и добавил: — Ждет тебя на твоей поляне, — и тут же зачастил: — Я шел, а она растет — крупная, спелая, не мог же я мимо?.. И где ты видел малиновые кусты без шипов? 

— Нигде, — согласился Оберон. — И эльфа в царапинах давно не видел. Зачем они тебе?

Пак неопределенно дернул плечом. Оберон сел, схватил его за плечо и наклонился вперед, принюхиваясь.

— От тебя пахнет, как от тех ягод. Купался ты в них что ли?

Уши Пака окрасились в насыщенный малиновый цвет. Он попытался отстраниться, но у короля Оберона были очень сильные пальцы, и он все еще сжимал ими плечо Робина.

— Куст был большой, — пролепетал Пак, — малина крупная, спелая… Царапины… сижу тут, вспоминаю, как собирал… к утру ни следа…

Оберон усмехнулся, а Пак вдруг вцепился обеими руками в ворот его белоснежной сорочки и впился губами в губы короля.

Поцелуй прервался, только когда обоим стало нечем дышать. Оберон разжал пальцы на плече Пака, но не отстранился. Взволнованный своей собственной выходкой эльф сел на корточки, медленно приподнялся на цыпочках и уперся пальцами в травяной ковер, в любой момент готовый сорваться с места и скрыться в лесу — подальше от королевского гнева. 

Оберон задумчиво облизнул потемневшие от притока крови губы и лишенным каких бы то ни было эмоций голосом сказал:

— Воистину, что-то новенькое. 

Пак смотрел на него с тревогой и надеждой — и тревоги в его взгляде было намного больше, чем надежды.

— Ни людям, ни твоим собратьям от этой проделки вреда точно нет, а что касается третьего условия…

Оберон сдвинул брови, и Пак метнулся в сторону, чтобы убежать, но король схватил его за локоть и с силой дернул на себя и вниз. Эльф упал на траву и зажмурился. Широкая ладонь короля надавила на его грудь чуть ниже ключицы, лишая последнего шанса избежать наказания за столь дерзкий проступок. Пак задержал дыхание.

— Я ведь не сказал, что мне не понравилось, — раздался над его горящим от волнения ухом насмешливый шепот короля. 

Пак медленно выдохнул и открыл глаза: сначала один, затем другой. Оберон наклонился над ним, и теперь его лицо было так близко, что Пак увидел в расширенных зрачках короля отражение своего испуганного лица. Эльф нервно облизнул пересохшие губы и тут же вскрикнул от неожиданности: Оберон пощекотал его под ребрами. Обычно Робин спокойно относился к щекотке, но были на его теле несколько особо чувствительных мест — и король о них знал. 

Из глаз Пака брызнули слезы. Несколько минут он корчился, прижатый к траве, задыхался от хохота и пытался увернуться, но безуспешно: ловкие пальцы Оберона скользнули по его ребрам вверх, к подмышке — и Пак снова дернулся и громко всхлипнул, не в силах сдержать новый приступ смеха. Очередной его вскрик заглушила ладонь короля, полностью закрывшая нижнюю половину его лица. Изощренная пытка щекоткой прекратилась, Пак пару раз моргнул, смахивая с ресниц повисшие на них слезы, нервно выдохнул в горячую ладонь Оберона и тут же икнул. 

Оберон негромко рассмеялся. 

— Обещай, что больше не будешь шуметь.

Пак послушно кивнул — насколько он вообще мог кивать с прижатой к его лицу ладонью. Оберон тоже кивнул, но руку не убрал. Он склонился еще ниже, и теперь только пальцы короля разделяли его губы и губы взволнованного эльфа.

В выражении лица Оберона, в его взгляде Паку почудилось что-то новое, незнакомое, щекочущее самые чувствительные его нервы почти так же, как минуту назад настойчивые пальцы короля щекотали его кожу. Робин набрался смелости, приоткрыл рот и лизнул его ладонь. Оберон едва заметно сжал пальцы и тут же подул на лоб Пака, сдувая с него непослушные пряди. Его дыхание было теплым, влажным, от него пахло красным вином и солнцем.

— Так значит, тебе не нравятся докторовы жены? — с улыбкой спросил Оберон.

Пак удивился вопросу, но все же кивнул.

— А кто еще?

Пак дернул бровями и промычал что-то нечленораздельное. Оберон освободил его рот, провел ладонью по его щеке, от подбородка вниз, по основанию шеи и дальше — к лопатке. Робин тут же забыл, что только что пытался сказать. Король смотрел на него с улыбкой, ожидая ответа.

— Так кто еще?

— Сестра пастора, танцовщица из бродячего театра, вдова мирового судьи и… — он прочистил горло и покосился на изумруд на шее короля, из-за которого несколько лет назад королева Титания устроила супругу грандиозный скандал, — и герцогиня.

— И всё? — удивился Оберон, поглаживая большим пальцем пульсирующую артерию на шее Пака, — Это все, кого ты запомнил?

— Я помню всех, — ответил Пак, насупившись. — Это только те, кто первым пришел мне в голову.

Странный блеск в глазах Оберона заставил его насторожиться.

— А теперь давай посмотрим, какие из твоих похождений помню я, — с улыбкой предложил король. — Тоже из недавнего, кто первым на память придет. Итак, — он закатил глаза и начал перечислять: — Дочка пекаря, две сестрицы-близняшки из южной деревни, хозяйка таверны, сестра пастора и… кого-то я упустил, — Оберон посмотрел на Пака сверху вниз, словно ожидая от него подсказки. — Ах, да! Племянник герцога!

Робин ахнул и покраснел: про дочек, сестер, хозяек и близняшек он сам рассказывал королю, но про племянника герцога не знал никто! По крайней мере, до сего момента Пак был в этом абсолютно уверен. Оберон словно прочел его мысли:

— И ты мне не ни слова о нем не сказал, — он легонько ущипнул Пака под лопаткой, тот прикусил губу и тихонечко заскулил — не от боли, а от досады. — Ладно девицы, но виконт-то зачем?

Пак вспомнил, как было дело, и покраснел еще больше, и снова от досады — дело вовсе не стоило того выговора, который ему сейчас устроит король.

— Он сам напросился, — пролепетал он.

— Напросился? — недоверчиво прищурился Оберон. — Как тот доктор?

Пак нервно сглотнул и затряс головой: неужели король подумал, что его мог заинтересовать какой-то деревенский доктор? 

Но Оберон уже забыл о бедолаге лекаре. Он снова наклонился к самому уху Робина и медленно провел по нему языком — от острой верхушки к мягкой мочке. 

— Как это было, Робин? — прошептал он и на мгновение сжал пунцовую мочку губами. — Расскажи мне…

Это оказалось еще большей пыткой для несчастного Пака, чем попытка короля защекотать его до икоты. Перед глазами эльфа заплясали сумасшедшие солнечные зайчики, а его мысли запрыгали как акробаты на трапеции, грозясь в любой момент сверзиться вниз и разбиться вдребезги. С большим трудом ему удалось произнести несколько связных слов:

— Я забыл…

— Давно ли? — усмехнулся Оберон, целуя его в шею.

— Только что… — пролепетал Пак, — Я не пом…

На этот раз Оберон целовал его в губы дольше, настойчивее и… Пак постоянно терялся в своих мыслях и ощущениях, и те, и другие были хаотичными, горячими, ежесекундно сменяли друг друга в безумном калейдоскопе. Только он почувствовал, как король приподнимает его над травой, прижимает к себе и начинает губами пересчитывать каждую царапину на его плече, с которого давно уже была сдернута бесполезная рубашка, как тут же в его голове пронеслась догадка, почему все эти танцовщицы, вдовы, герцогини и многие другие смертные женщины, которых он помнил… Он, правда, помнил всех до этого момента, но теперь совершенно забыл… Мысль улетучилась, он даже не попытался ее удержать. Все, что он мог вспомнить сейчас: блеск в глазах всех тех женщин — потом, многие дни и даже месяцы после свидания с королем эльфов… Но и это он тоже забудет… Уже забыл… Только губы и руки, скользящие по его разгоряченной коже… Такое невозможно забыть!

Пак сжал пальцы, которые секунду назад запустил в густые волосы на затылке короля, и застонал. Оберон тут же заглушил его стон новым поцелуем. 

В кустах боярышника на краю опушки хрустнула ветка, легкий шорох подсказал бы эльфу и его королю, что они не одни на этой поляне, но они уже давно ничего вокруг себя не замечали.

*****

Королева Титания развлекалась тем, что придумывала имя для нового подменыша. Имя, выбранное для него его нерадивыми родителями, совершенно ему не подходило.

— Какая мать, будучи в здравом уме, назовет сына Ваухан? — вопрошала она у своих приближенных, которые столпились вокруг младенца и с любопытством рассматривали его молочно-розовые щеки с совершенно изумительными ямочками по центру каждой. 

На поляну влетела взволнованная фея. Она подошла к королеве и начала что-то шептать ей на ухо, время от времени прикрывая рот ладонью. Она говорила так тихо, что остальная свита не могла разобрать ни слова, как ни старалась. Королева же, напротив, поняла все вплоть до последней буквы. Она чмокнула раскрасневшуюся от быстрого бега фею в лоб и снова повернулась к сопящему в своей колыбели младенцу. Фея явно не ожидала такой реакции на свое сообщение. Она растерянно огляделась, а потом пролепетала:

— Но, королева Титания! Король Оберон…

Титания вздохнула: ей не нравилось, что ее отрывают от такого важного занятия.

— Оберон и Пак? — отмахнулась она. — Я удивляюсь, что это не произошло раньше — лет сто или двести назад, — он наклонила голову, всматриваясь в круглое лицо подменыша. — Я назову его Кевин! 

*****

На берегу маленького озера в самом сердце леса, на мягкой как перина траве сидел король эльфов Оберон. Рядом с ним спал Робин, положив голову королю на колени. У Пака был еще более взъерошенный вид, чем минувшим утром, когда он выбрался, наконец, из малинника с корзиной, полной спелых ягод. Оберон поправил рубашку на его плече и приложил к голове спящего эльфа незаконченный венок.

— Что-нибудь новенькое, — усмехнулся король и забросил венок подальше в озеро.


End file.
